Miserable
by Sickai
Summary: [TAITO] What do you do when your best friend looses their memory? Just let it go? Or pull off Matt's little trick? “You do know me. Remember? Im Yamato. Yamato Ishida?”
1. A second longer

Ok as everyone has most likely noticed this is my first Taito fic. I love writing Sorato fic's but something made me want to write a Taito. So here I am im sitting down at the computer almost ready to write. Ok, ok. You must be thinking if you're a Sorato writer why are you writing a Taito? Well your answer is: I came up with this really mad idea! I usually get crap ideas, never mad ideas! And my idea can't work with Matt and Sora as well as it would with Taichi and Matt (in this case Yamato) No Sora and Matt are not together in this fic, just very good childhood friends. Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_** own Digimon or any of the characters associated with Digimon.

Characters (I love annoying people with these age things. And so you know for future fic's last names may be _slightly _changed.)

Yamato Ishida: 24

Taichi Kamiya: 23

Sora Takenouchi: 23

(More people and ages come in with new chapters.)

Miserable

* * *

Chapter one: A second longer…

"Are you out to make me yell at you? Is that what you want? I'll yell at you if that's what you feel like!" His cobalt blue eyes carefully studied the figure hiding his face away in his hands.

The young man sitting down was better described as Taichi Kamiya. His jet-black hair untidily gelled three centimetres in almost every direction mainly hanging in small cone shapes towards the ground. His clothing at that time had been merely a white work shirt and denim jeans.

The blonde yelled into his ear acting as though he was deaf. "Can you hear me? Don't ignore me like a jerk!"

"Don't yell at me!" Taichi retorted. The other man he knew quite well as Yamato Ishida, he too was wearing a white work shirt but instead of denim jeans, black pants covered his legs.

The two had been working together for a total count of six years, and this whole partner thing didn't seem to be going the way it should be, after Yamato uncovered Taichi's secret that is. "You still think it's my fault don't you?" The younger black haired man held a hand on his chest. Taichi still had his eyes closed now rubbing his own left arm soothingly. "You could at leat lower yourself to my level to make eye contact with me when you talk." He expected a typical response, which he received.

"I would never lower myself to your level. If anything you should be lower!" Yamato gritted his teeth.

Everything was changing, even if Taichi didn't want it to. A week before, Yamato had observed astonishingly Taichi wasn't precisely the everyday Taichi he knew from high school. The problem was due to Taichi's addiction to drugs. Those six years, Yamato always thought Taichi was one who _seemed_ happy and loved his job. But he didn't, it was the one thing he least looked forward to everyday and Yamato didn't even know if happy was a word in Taichi's vocabulary. The Taichi he assumed to be friends with, was never a real person, just a maniac obsessed with un-prescribed medication and a drug addiction to make him _seem_ like your everyday common person.

The blonde stood with his hands on his hips glorified to look down over Taichi "Everything is your fault. You are the reason your personality is a blank. You are the reason everyone has gone. You are the reason I am leaving…"

Taichi held back a stream of tears shaking his head calling out to Yamato who was now standing by the front door. "Will you come back? You wont just leave me will you? All those time you said you'd stand by me no matter what, and now you're just walking out on me?"

A complete silence replied to his question. Yamato gazed in the room once more shaking his head "Im not walking out on you. Im walking out on the person that took away Taichi Kamiya."

He couldn't help it anymore, the tears welling up in his eyes streamed down his face in numerous directions. His heart beat slightly faster stumbling forward onto his feet running to catch the door mere second away from slamming. The blonde figure stopped on the second stair of the apartment staircase gazing back up at the black haired man falling apart right before him. "Don't leave me like this… You can't!" he instructed trying to pull through a point as a fresh set of tears escaped.

Yamato took another step forward with silent words ringing in his head like a telephone. Something abnormally powerful was telling him to keep walking, but something small was holding him back from taking another step.

"So you'll just let me curl up in my bed and lay there for days without food or water? I'll eventually die wont I?"

Yamato wished he didn't have to reply the way he did just now. "Maybe that's how it's meant to be Taichi." The young man at his door sank to the floor opening his mouth the slightest bit in the attempt to breathe after the cold shock coursing through his veins.

Yamato regretted his words and gave in to that stronger half continuing down the stairs. _No… he's giving up… he's leaving… I can't live without him here… im nothing without him… and I try my hardest to make him understand that. I know I've done something wrong, and I've admitted it… why did he say…_ the voice in his head faded as thoughts from every corner of his mind grouped together.

* * *

_I just left… just left him…_ Yamato deeply sighed forcing his key into the ignition gently pressing his foot against the accelerator.

It had been one thing to hang up on Taichi but another to just leave him the way he did with the words 'Maybe that's how it's meant to be.' But in some token he disserved it. Yamato's years at high school weren't exactly how everyone would think. Come to think of it, that place wasn't even a high school it was classified closer to a prison.

Finally after you escape a prison, the first thing you look forward to is being together with your friends and family again. Yamato started a well-established carrier as an agent for the FBI.

Taichi also started his own profession, but could never exceed Yamato's success, the two came together creating an astonishing duo which… didn't exactly go as planned.

Yamato pulled into a driveway exiting his car slipping on a black jacket to match his pants and a pair of shades to protect his eyes. He approached the door knocking firmly. The young woman who answered was none he knew better the Sora Takenouchi.

"Yamato? What are you doing here? Its…" she looked down at her watch yawning "Ten. What happened? You look like you were just threatened with a gun." She bit her tongue. _Crap! Shouldn't have said that, damn my big trap. Maybe he won't take it into consideration._

He removed his cool pair of shades tucking them into his pocket and in return lifting his mobile to a cold ring. He flipped open the cover, closing it over without sparing a second thought. "Can I ask you if it would be ok if I stayed the night." _It's all over. He ruined everything. Besides, he can't keep calling me forever…_

"Yamato?" He looked up into her crimson red eyes. "You don't look too well, are you feeling alright?" There was no response. "Yamato, come inside. I'll make you a coffee and you can sleep in the spare room." Sora's house consisted of three bedrooms, two bathrooms, two lounge rooms and two bathrooms. All on ground level but fairly spaced apart.

Yamato entered, lightly brushing past her shoulder. "I appreciate it, honestly. I will leave first thing tomorrow morning."

**_Two hours later…_**

It was a dead quiet, the type when you gaze into oblivion. Yamato sat in a black leather couch opposite the fireplace, a hot cup of coffee in his hands and his eyes burning with sorrow. _Are my mistakes erasable? Was I meant to live a life of happiness? Was Taichi the one I was destined for? I guess not, if im here and im thinking this. I guess I screwed up on everything too…_

"Yamato?" Sora stepped in tapping his shoulder. "It's twelve, and im really tired. You know where the spare room is when you're ready to go to bed. Try and sleep and don't sit there all night." She gently hugged him kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight Sora." His phone rang again vibrating in his hand. _Answer? _He sunk deep into thought leaning over the edge of the couch with his mobile in one hand placing his cup of coffee on the ground. _If I don't answer… what if he does something really stupid. What if I'm making a mistake by not answering the call? Why is it so hard to think? Why am I asking myself all these questions!_

One hand clamped the phone; he looked away as he threw it to his right avoiding notice that he just sent his phone to the other side of the room.

* * *

Clear pools of tears streamed from his eyes. His head began spinning insanely as he forced himself to swallow another mouthful of scotch.

It's said the first sign of madness is talking to yourself. If this was scientifically proven correct then it was true Taichi was loosing his mind and he wasn't speaking through drunken slurs "Why did they leave? They're all stupid idiots, that's why. Yeah." He smiled, laughing slightly. "Drugs aren't good for you they all said to me." He flicked around rapidly "But it was making me happy wasn't it? It was! So I should remain happy. Just a slight dose will make the pain go away." He took a small container of medication marked 'sleeping pills' throwing numerous into his hand he did so for up to and including eight packets of various medications and drugs. He took another of the small containers marked 'happy pills' he read the prescription. "It says here, take one of these when you feel a hurting pain… Pain doesn't describe how I feel."

He leaned backwards throwing the sixteen remaining pills into his mouth swallowing with a mouthful of scotch.

Second's after he swallowed, Taichi clutched his stomach groaning in agony. "It must be helping… yeah… its helping me get better… im going to get better." The pain began to intensify enough to make one commit suicide.

He wondered through the apartment and hurled on the carpet. "Pain is good… remember Tai? Pain is the reason you are here." He puked again shaking; his lips paled a light blue. His eyes searched the room for the air conditioner. "It's cold in here… really cold… like ice… im turning pale." He noticed surprisingly on both sides of his hand. Even after his major drug overdose he could tell he was whitening, and this _wasn't _good.

His breathing became shaky. And his stomach felt like it was deteriorating at that moment. "Im not healing… im getting sick." He puked again this time twice. His brain still amazingly interacted in response to the pain. "Ok Tai, remember PDHPE… water might help." He rummaged through the cupboards snatching a glass running to the tap turning the water on full pressure. His glass filled. Taichi literally threw the glass at his mouth catching a great deal of water.

It is proven water is able to break down _some_ substances, but most unlikely this. Taichi held a firm grip on his head with one hand and clutched his stomach with the other. "I need help… someone help…" he vomited once more grabbing his phone and on the screen Yamato's number. No answer, and the call immediately transferred to voice message. "Please pick up… please…" his head was so congested with the alcohol fumes he was unable to remember any number at that stage, he was just lucky Yamato's number was already set to be dialled.

Taichi begged into the phone, "Please… please, I beg you pick up." No answer. His last hope was now sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, ignoring the loud echoing ring on the floor.

Tai's head pounded heavily and his heart beat somewhat faster. "I don't know what to do… I don't know what to do…" he repeated. "Help…" he dropped to his knees clenching his stomach now with both hands. He puked, this time a mouthful of blood rushed out and splattered before him. The one thought he _was_ able to comprehend was the fact the drugs were defiantly killing him… slowly.

"If im going to die, I may as well do it faster!" He rose rapidly to his feet grabbing viciously at some glass and plaster plates. One after another he broke them over his head, the whole killing idea was harder then he thought the only difference was it only seemed to be much more painful. He sunk to the floor angrily smashing his head against the tiles. "It's working… it's finally working…" he smiled as tears streamed down both cheeks mixing with the blood spread across the floor drenching his hair.

His pulse stopped and it became harder to breathe through the blood storing up in his throat. He spat out another mouthful of blood in attempt to breathe. Breathing in the second time became the step closer to his death, as trying to inhale his blood rushed back through his throat into his lungs.

From there Taichi could feel his whole body pale and his clothes absorb his tears and blood like brother and sister reunited. Being unable to breathe, and his lungs filling with blood he could only think of the pain coursing through his body. _Im finished here…

* * *

_

Yes I realize that chapter was really, really, really short. But I have to stop there… please review! I love reviews! I have a really, really good idea for the next chap. Aw I h8 sad stories :'( Well everyone I can assure you the next chapter should be somewhat longer and if it isn't then… um… HUNT DOWN MOPPY! Lol Im joking. Don't hunt down moppy. Ok then I don't think I have anything left to say but thankyou for reading ) so long and goodbye.

Love always Miss. D. AKA White Angels Abhorrence (I would change my pen name to Miss. D but someone took it so I have to settle with the one I've got.)


	2. Mistake

Hello again. Yes I know I am one to my word so I have to make this chapter longer. I don't think I'll promise cause that isn't really fair if I say I'll make it long and it turns out short. Anyways I think I'll get along with this whole thing. Oh wait one more thing before I start writing the age's thing. Replies:

* * *

roxyauthor2b: Hey ya, I see ya reviewed. FINALLY, lol. Well I wanna say thankyup for following this story 2 LOL

celtic-princess: Wicked? I haven't heard that in ages I SAY BE DIFFERENT AND GET OUT THERE!

Miss waweepop: LOL threats? I seem to be getting used to them, oh well. KEEP EM UP!

baby angel of ice: A NEW REVIEWER OMG OMG OMG HELLO! Nice to meet you, and thankyou for reviewing. Its nice to know someone wants me to update. When ya said no spelling mistakes did ya mean there was or wasn't? oh well nice meeting you!

JyouraKoumi: I have seen ya review before, but I have no idea who you are lol well anyways thanks for reviewing. You're not much on reviews are you?

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: you're are right, which is why I made tai the drug mental maniac. I still hope you like it though, thanks for reviewing.

Moppy: MOPPY I SAY HELLO MOPPY, MOPPY, MOPPY, MOPPY. Oh yeah! Thankyou for reviewing!

* * *

Yes! More people and ages Not many but people! Woohoo!

Mimi Tachikawa: 24

Joe Kido: 23

Mr. Fujiyama: 47

Doctor. Gennai: 51

Miserable

Chapter two: Mistake

_**Five hours later…**_

The young woman awoke rubbing her ruby eyes and stiffly yawning. She faintly focused on the young blonde lying across the floor gazing aimlessly towards the roof. "Did you sleep at all Yamato?"

He replied confidently, "No." heavily sighing. "Something's wrong, I shouldn't have left him there alone. For all I know he's thrown himself in a trashcan on the side of the road." Yamato's eyes widened and at the same time he jumped forward. "What if he jumped out in front of a car? What if he-"

"Yamato calm down." Sora interrupted. It was rare Yamato would be so paranoid like this considering his job involved situations similar to his own problem. Sora tried carefully explaining to Yamato, "He has most likely gone off to bed last night. He may not have slept. I know Taichi as well as you do, and I don't think he'd jump out in front of a car." _Not the Taichi I know anyway._

Sora sat down sinking back into a couch, Yamato stood up brushing down his clothes and straightening his shirt. "Something's telling me I should go see him… I'd hate to think by not going now im making yet _another_ mistake. And I have to get to work." Yamato scooped up his mobile less then a meter away. _Thirty-two missed calls, that's telling me something._ "I'll drop by Taichi's apartment and pick up my work folder and leave before he notices I've come and gone. He most likely won't attend work today. Will you be there Sora?"

The young woman nodded with a slight smile presented sincerely on her lips.

Yamato waved from his car, pulling out the driveway applying his glasses for the drive ahead.

Sora Takenouchi was also apart of the FBI, not just by coincidence. It was another reason the three had remained friends for such a long time and the reason they met Joe and Mimi, another two members of the FBI. The five together were the pre-eminent agents there were in all of New York.

The blue haired man, Joe, specialized in computer technology and picking up detailed but pointless information that always turned out to be somewhat useful.

Then there was the young pink haired woman, Mimi. She could track out fingerprints, used flasks, containers, knives, in the blink of an eye, tracking marks was her specialty. Sora always used Mimi's information to spice out the exact location of the criminal. Give her ten thousand unmarked work papers she'd fly through and mark out the important facts in less than ten minuets flat.

Yamato was basically the group leader and kept everyone on track, surprisingly intelligent when it came to anything, and always ready with his high level of skill to take on a new challenge. Yamato was the one to head into action with his duo companion Taichi. He too was exceedingly smart, quick minded, and talented with computer software. All together these five created the _best_ team working for the FBI, even one of that five's absences could set back the mission completely.

Yamato turned left into his street and awed to the ambulance truck, three police cars and fire engine (who knows _why_ that thing was there) a line of car's had been directed around the mass of vehicles by a man with a go and stop sign in his hand, and a whistle in his mouth. _Please don't let Taichi be involved with all this. Please, please, please, please don't let him be involved. _He pleaded to himself.

The blonde steered his car off the road, carelessly throwing open the door of his black convertible sprinting over to one of the police standing at a blockade. "Excuse me sir, what happened here?"

The police officer pushed Yamato back as he tried to get through. "This is a highly classified situation sir. I can't let you pass."

Three men stood around a bed pushing it towards the ambulance truck with a young man lying across, he appeared… _dead_. Yamato's eyes widened. "That's my friend! Let me through!" He screamed shoving past the cop. Yamato would have shown the police officer his badge but considering this wasn't a good time to be fiddling around with a wallet he ran up to the side of the ambulance truck. "What's going on here?"

One of the three men turned around to face Yamato. "Do you know this guy?" He nodded, his eyes still wide open. "Oh… Im sorry. We had a call come in from one of the other residence in the building this morning about loud noises in the apartment bellow, they first tried knocking at his door, but no answer. Another neighbour kicked down his front door and found your friend there on the kitchen tiles bleeding through his skull and mouth." Yamato felt his heart stop for a brief second. "We don't know his condition yet. We're taking him to the hospital, it seems there is a high risk he will die, and a low advantage he will survive."

Yamato stood paled like a ghost, had he just heard right? Or was he just going deaf? _This is my fault… _He stood motionless as the door closed and the ambulance drove off with the alarm signal echoing through the streets of New York. Yamato still there, arms by his side mouth slightly open as Taichi's had been that night before this whole incident.

The blonde sped through the street after the ambulance truck. _What have I done? Rgh! Why didn't I listen to him! He never hurt me physically why did I have to do this to him… now he's suffering… I'd do anything right now to erase this… mistake._ His mobile rang.

"Yamato! I just heard what happened! What exactly is going on? Please tell me he'll be alright?" Sora screamed into the phone. She was lucky the speaker on her phone didn't burst from vocal overload.

"I don't know what's going on Sora." His eyes became murky blue pools, which would be unnoticeable through his shades still covering his eyes. "I think you should come down here with me."

From the other end of the phone Yamato could hear a car screech. "Im already on my way, as soon as I heard the news I ran for my car… Will you be alright Yamato?" He was silent. She asked again "Yamato?"

"Yeah." She could tell his voice was blurring, if you haven't noticed, when you cry the tone in your voice changes and Yamato's was easy to distinguish. He coughed clearing his throat. "I'll see you when you get there, Sora." Yamato closed his phone tossing the object onto the passenger seat.

Whenever you have that bad feeling, you get horribly sick. Well, that's how Yamato was feeling now. Thoughts flashed back through his head, the first was Taichi sitting on a chair below Yamato's gaze. The second quick flash was Taichi's voice, "So you'll just let me curl up in my bed and lay there for days without food or water. I'll eventually die wont I?" and then his own voice echoed in his mind "Maybe that's how its meant to be." _I regret it… I regret it even more now then I did yesterday. _The blonde dialled a number and held the phone to his ear you have thirty-six new voice messages. Latest message received at, ten past twelve am.

The voice seemed as though he was in agony, which he was. "Please pick up… please…" There was a line of silence. "Please… please, I beg you pick up…" The call ended.

Yamato cried hard, realizing that call may just be the last time he will hear Taichi, and he was too stubborn to answer. _If I just picked up I could have saved him from it all. Just because I threw my phone, I was mad because he was hurting himself. And I just made it an overkill… it's no longer his fault… its mine…_

_**New York centre hospital…**_

"Good timing Yamato." Sora exited her car the same time Yamato did quickly jogging over to the blonde. "Have you heard anything? Where did they take him? Do you know what happened?"

Yamato had the answers but was only ready to answer one. "Apparently. The neighbour upstairs heard a heap of load noises coming from below and decided to go check it out…" Yamato told Sora the whole story and the two together ran to reception.

The front entrance floors were all tiled, extremely clean and looked fairly new. The desk at the front was timber and three women sitting behind each section. Yamato ran to the centre woman panting, "Taichi Kamiya! Im here to see Taichi Kamiya!"

"Calm down sir. May I ask, how do you know him?" She opened a document slightly adjusting her headpiece. "Are you a relative? Partner? Family friend? Friend? Work mate? Boss? Neighbour? Or other?"

"Partner. My name's Yamato Ishida." Yamato answered with a great deal of confidence.

The woman quickly typed in a serries of letters hitting the enter key. "Dr. Gennai? Yes it's Lucy, we have Taichi's partner here, Yamato Ishida, and he wishes to see Taichi…" She answered 'yes' and 'ok' numerous times turning back to Yamato and Sora. "It seems he is in the emergency room at the moment, and we can't let you in there. It would be greatly appreciated if you would take a seat in the waiting room and you will be the first informed when the doctor has finished his analysis."

Yamato slammed his fist down on the desk startling the woman. "What! My partner is in there dying and you're telling me to go sit in some waiting room where I can only think about him? What's wrong with you people?" He gritted his teeth snarling at the woman.

"Im sorry sir, there is nothing more or less we can do. And I can't be intimidated by your pathetic threats." She frowned resuming her attention to the computer screen.

The blonde screamed tearing at his hair. "I'd like to see you say that to my face and not behind a work desk." He shook his head and reached into his pocket retrieving his wallet. "Look." He presented his FBI badge. "Im apart of this, if you understand English im apart of the FBI, Finding Bitch Indicator! Sora we found another one!"

The woman apologized. "Im so sorry officer, I don't want to get involved with the FBI, but its my job to tell you your friend is In good hands. Just take a seat and before you know it he'll be back on his feet." She appeared rather frightened pointing to the waiting room beside the emergency room.

Inside, the light emergency was lit in green bold letters above two double doors. Yamato paced wearily whilst Sora sat on one of the five chairs. "What if they do something wrong Sora? What if he doesn't make it?"

"Yamato, im not telling you again, calm down! He'll be fine, and back here before you know it."

Yamato's mobile rang, on the display screen in fine text 'Work'. He answered, "Ok look, im not coming into work today, neither is Sora or Taichi."

"Yes I heard about Taichi. Is he alright?"

"I don't know." Matt mused as tears formed again in his eyes.

"You said, Sora and Taichi what about Mimi and Joe? Have you seen them at all today? The only reason I ask is because they're not here." Yamato's boss, Mr. Fujiyama asked worriedly.

Two figures burst through the door leading into the waiting room. "If I knew you couldn't drive Joe I would have taken my beautiful little pink car!"

"They're not gonna be at work either." Yamato sighed. "Well, call me back later tonight." He closed his phone as Mimi and Joe apologized for their disruption.

Mimi wrapped her arms around Yamato the same time Joe had. Mimi starting, "Don't worry Yamato, he'll be alright. We would have been here sooner but no one has ever told me Joe couldn't drive properly. Do you know what's going on yet? We know the story and all."

The blond looked away avoiding further eye contact with either of the three in the room. Joe sat down beside Sora folding his arms; tears trailed his face and the red haired girl's cheeks also dampened. "It's so scary. I mean Taichi didn't deserve any of this. I know about everything that happened, but that doesn't mean he was supposed to die." Sora covered her eyes wiping away the fresh tears. "Don't cry Sora, Taichi will be back to his usual self in no time." _I hope…_ Joe carefully pat Sora on the back and smiled through the tears.

One of the doors leading into the emergency room opened and a doctor emerged. "Wow, it seems Mr. Kamiya has a good deal of friends. I guess you're all going to want to know what will happen next?"

Yamato shouted out running at the doctor grabbing his collar, "Is he alright? Will he be out soon? Is it serious? What's happening?"

Yamato gently released the doctor's collar. His nametag had clearly printed 'Doctor. Gennai' the older man smiled "I take it you're Taichi's partner Yamato?"

"Yes." He nodded stepping back, giving the doctor pacing space.

"Well I can say Taichi has been drinking, though he was not drunk at the time, he's taken an overdoes of drugs. Now when I say overdoes I mean over, over, over overdose, no it's not good at all." Each stared blankly at the doctor waiting for more information. "After that he had been vomiting, and we have picked up he was in so much pain he tried committing suicide. He is in fact…" the group held their breath. "Alive, so don't have that on your mind anymore."

Yamato sighed happily and a smile overcame his worried expression. Mimi jumped and clapped, screaming joyfully. Sora screamed also, and Joe jumped to his feet hugging the group now huddled together. "It's good to see you all so delighted by the news, but in five hours when he can come out… he wont be _quite_ himself. But that's not a big deal, the big deal is he's alive and well." The doctor smiled and turned back to the door. "No one has any questions do they?"

"I do." Yamato answered vocally. "When you say _he wont be quite himself_ what do you mean?" He arched one eyebrow under his shades.

"Well his mind had been critically damaged and we just had to take a few test's, so he might be a bit shaky, but nothing too dramatic… You seem really tired Yamato; I recommend you have a rest while you are waiting for the surgery to come to completion." The doctor suggested.

Yamato rubbed his forehead and nodded. The doctor turned and passed back through the doors. _This is great he is fine. He will be here so I can apologize and say im sorry for everything… then we can go home. And then the next day we can go back to work, and once again the five of us will be a team._ He smiled at the three other figures sitting in the waiting room bickering together.

"Finally this is great news." Mimi laughed cheerfully.

Sora grinned. "Oh… Guys. Do you think we should move to let Yamato rest? He hasn't slept in twenty-four hours."

Mimi jumped up and giggled. Her smile was similar to Sora's, sweet and soothing. Joe also stood sitting on the ground beside Mimi. "You do look very worn out, we'll wake you up five minuets before the doctor comes out with Taichi." Joe said.

Yamato nodded pushing the five chairs together and lay across removing his glasses. He needed sleep and anyone could tell just by looking at the worried and fearful expression he wore. "Thankyou guys. Are you sure you wont get cold on the floor?"

The three called together "No way!" Sora continuing after, "We're probably gonna go find a drink and candy machine somewhere and buy a few snacks. Do you want anything Yamato?"

"No thanks Sora. You guy's go get something, remember to wake me up five minuets before hand." He closed his eyes and after a good game of counting sheep he fell asleep.

_**Four and a half hours later…**_

"I still think we should get something for Yamato, when I saw him this morning he was still there in my lounge room, he hasn't eaten anything. If I was him I'd be at some place where I could find a tower of fries and jelly." She licked her lips.

Mimi inserted another two-dollar coin and tapped in C2, B4, and A1 and a sandwich fell catching on a hook half way down the centre of the machine. "It took my money! The greedy machine took my two dollars!"

Joe snatched Mimi's purse inserting another two-dollar coin. "Look if you put pressure on it, the stupid thing will fall." In the top centre of the machine a packet of thins chicken chips. "That will work." C4, B4, and D2 was tapped into the machine. The chips fell landing directly on top of the sandwich.

Now it was Sora's turn. "You guys have it all wrong you go for the heaviest thing. And the heaviest thing in that machine is the packet of gummi worms." She snatched a two-dollar coin, Mimi seemed somewhat sad with the 'you just took my money' look on her face. Sora tapped in C3, B2, and A2.

"You only say that Sora because you like gummi worms!" Mimi shouted angrily. The three pressed their faces against the glass watching the binder slowly release the packet of gummi worms.

"It's ever so slowly coming. And when it falls, everything else will fall with it." _For FBI agent's we look really stupid with our faces pressed up against the glass. _The gummi worms fell also landing on top of the Chicken thins and the sandwich.

"My money!" Mimi's mouth dropped slapping Sora lightly across the arm. "You both suck! Look now I am six dollars shorter." Mimi mused. "I bet if we get another packet of gummi worms it will fall." She took another two-dollar coin and tapped in C3, B2, and A2. "Let's see if im right."

The three grinned watching the gummi worms slowly land on top of the other packets of goodies. "It's moving!" Joe exclaimed. The packets fell to the bottom; Mimi reached in grabbing the sandwich, which they surprisingly named 'painful' they took the lot, the chips and the gummi's. Walking by, Joe stopped at a drink machine gazing at the coke with love in his eyes. "Mimi, can I have a-"

"No!" She screamed snatching her purse. "You can spend your own eight dollars to get painful a drink buddy." Sora mused after Mimi's grouchy explanation. It's not everyday someone named a sandwich.

* * *

The three arrived back in the waiting room; Yamato hadn't budged still sleeping soundless across the chairs. "He is so cute. Poor Yamato…" Sora sighed.

Mimi laughed, "He's cute when he's sleeping cause he's not at your throat." She walked up to him shaking his shoulder "Wake up sleepy!"

He moaned and shook his head. "Im here, what already? Has it almost been five hours already?" Yamato sat up and looked around. Joe sat down on the floor beside Sora pushing in another chicken chip.

"Here's your sandwich Yamato. We though we should get you something cause sleeping makes people hungry." Sora handed a salad and egg sandwich to the blonde.

Mimi shouted. "This place is so expensive! That stupid, yucky egg sandwich cost me eight dollars."

Yamato's eyes widened. "Really?"

"No." Sora corrected. "It got stuck and we kept putting money in so it would fall down, and it end up costing Mimi eight dollars. And then we decided to call it painful." Sora laughed covering her mouth.

It wasn't the first time an incident like this had happened. Oddly it always had Mimi's money involved, the reason to that mystery could be if she were broke she'd have no reason to go shopping for another outfit identical to the ones she already has. The only difference was that the newer outfits were at least fifty dollars more than the older ones. Honestly you couldn't tell the difference between the dress she had purchased from a month ago costing around one hundred and sixty dollars and the dress she had on now costing two hundred and fifty dollars, it was probably one of those things that only fashion freaks noticed.

Yamato stood as one of the two doors opened. The four gasped as the doctor returned with a rather feared expression. "Well, he's up the other doctors are just helping him _stand_. The other's recommend you tone it down a little when you see him." Yamato arched an eyebrow, he knew there was something wrong here, but the other three seemed quite happy hearing the doctor's voice after a total five hours.

The blonde held his breath as another two doctors exited now standing at the door with Taichi. The black haired man held his head firmly rubbing his eyes. "Taichi!" Yamato ran forward wrapping his arms around Taichi's waist and gently kissed his neck "I am so sorry! I didn't mean anything I said… please forgive me?"

Taichi pulled away and frowned. After a number of second's he swallowed hard and asked with a confused expression, "Who are you?"

Yamato smiled and laughed slightly shaking his head. "Common Tai, no games."

Yamato's smile was cleanly swept off his face as the younger man's eyes shifted. He looked around as though expecting someone to appear, he turned back to Yamato and asked worriedly, "What's Tai?"

* * *

Phew! It did turn out a bit longer. I tried people so don't flame me :'( thankyou. LOL this is so fun, I thought I might leave it there and get a start on the next chap before I faint. LOL no one call an ambulance. All right people Hope you enjoyed it, I tried hard and put in a lot of time so **_please review_** and tell me what you think. Well that's the end of that chapter.

Love always Miss. D. AKA White Angels Abhorrence. Smile people!


	3. Remember me

Hehe IM BACK! Wow, im turning into one of you Taito people. LOL, this is great fun, but so sad. Its very different to what I usually write. If you've looked at my profile you'd seen my story Undecidable. **_R&R_** it's by far my most successful fic, so give it a try even if you're not a Sorato fan! Ok, ok. I bet you're all thinking just get on with it. So that's just what im going to do before you all raid my house with pitchforks and torches (yes I mean the ones that use batteries) HAHAHA. Ok well I hope you like this next chapter… Oh and please Review it to tell me how I did.

Miserable

Chapter three: Remember me

"What are you talking about? You are Tai! You know Tai? Taichi? Taichi Kamiya?" Yamato attempted to laugh, waiting patiently for the man to acknowledge him standing there.

After a deal of seconds studying the group of people, their clothes, and not to mention each shocked facial expression, he spoke again to the blonde, "Im sorry, you must have the wrong person. I don't know who this Tai person is. And im sorry to say I don't have any idea who you four are either."

"Taichi." Yamato licked his lips and grabbed Taichi's shoulders, slightly shaking him. "You do know me. Remember? Im Yamato. Yamato Ishida?" his response was no more then a shaken head and a puzzled expression to match. "Taichi you know me!" he shook him harder frowning.

"No, no. Please, don't shake me. I think there is somewhere I am meant to be… I came here for an appointment, you know that disseise that's going around? I was here getting a shot to force it off."

Yamato released Taichi's shoulders and turned a vicious glare on Doctor Gennai gritting his teeth as he paced towards him. "Why doesn't he remember anything? It will eventually ware off right?" at first he asked calmly. The second time he asked more firmly "Right?"

"We did our best Yamato. It wasn't as easy as it sounds." Gennai twirled his thumbs biting his lip. "We had to remove the drugs from his internal organs. Meaning we sliced open his stomach." The fumes and drugs poisoned his brain… we didn't exactly know that had happened. There is nothing we can do to restore his memory. Your lucky he can speak! When someone looses their memory, they usually forget how to talk; we don't know how much he has forgotten. It will help by me asking you, how long have you know Taichi?"

Yamato ran his fingers through his hair puffing his cheeks. "Kindergarten. Sora, Taichi and I have been friends since Kindergarten."

Gennai began taking notes on a fresh notepad he had removed from one of his pockets dabbing he pen on the tip of his tongue. "How well does… did, he know his mother and father?"

Yamato mused answering, "He knows them as well as I do, which is from kindergarten to around year seven. Then his mother died, and his father left him." It was a sad thought but true. Taichi's mother passed away due to breast cancer around the time Taichi was half way through year five.

After spending a year or two as a bachelor his father met with a woman Taichi knew quite well as Tay. Eventually she moved in, and no sooner married Taichi's father.

But speaking, Tay was never greatly fond of the boy and convinced Taichi's father the best solution would be moving out without Taichi knowing. So that's what they did. Taichi returned home from school one afternoon and entering his house he noticed all the furniture had moved, empty. Nothing in sight, only the clean marking's of picture frames around the walls.

The only room without any furniture removed was his. Taichi's bed still unmade from that morning where he had woken up, and his dirty garments littered the floor. The one thing that stood out was a brown soft teddy bare on his bed, which he had stored away in the cupboard at his and Yamato's apartment. Along with the bear he had his last memory of his mother. It was the last picture in the house after his father had burnt them all thanks to Tay's continuous insistence. He had luckily snuck it away with him, a family portrait. In the centre Taichi stood between his mother and father as joyful as ever, he cried that day once he pulled it out from under his bed, sobbing into his pillow asking himself 'was it my fault?'

The family portrait was his last memory of his mother, one which Yamato thought was impossible to forget about. Yomato told a shorter version of the story to Gennai.

"That's really sad. But im sorry to say, he wont remember it, if he can't remember you there is less then a one percent chance he will remember any of that." Gennai glanced over his notes and shook his head. "Im sorry. I don't think there is anything we can do now. It's up to you now Yamato. He has no idea who you are. If I were you, let him go on and live a new life. Or if you are really stupid, you'll throw about twenty years of _your_ life away and start fresh. I'm of no more use to you."

_**Outside the hospital…**_

Yamato's mind trailed away as the other's tried talking to Taichi asking him questions he obviously couldn't answer. The only explanation he could find was, a crazy woman who seemed to love pink was dishing out questions, a red haired girl was asking about work, and last of all a strange blue haired figure asked if he would ever do drugs again. "Look, im sorry people. I just don't really know who any of you are… I've never seen any of you in my life. And I have never done drugs before. And I don't exactly plan to."

Sora was still in deep thought and walked over to Yamato tilting her eyebrows inward while the other two kept Taichi busy. "Yamato? Will he get better?"

"… No… apparently it's a permanent effect. We have two options according to Gennai. One is leave him and allow him to start a new life by himself or… we can throw away our twenty years of friendship and… start again?"

The girl beside him rubbed her arm and bit her lip panicking. "I would never leave Taichi even if he couldn't walk, talk, see, hear or smell. And I don't think you would either Yamato. So… I guess we have our answer."

The blonde tapped Taichi on the shoulder and directed him to stand in a spot over by the garden located on the opposite side of the hospital doors. "Please sit or stand here for a minuet while we organize this."

"Huh?" Taichi looked at the four characters, the poor guy looked like he was on the break of crying, probably because he was so confused.

Yamato dragged Mimi and Joe over to Sora. "Look, I think its best we introduce you guys later. Ok first things first, Taichi has lost his memory and we have decided we're starting fresh. If you guys don't want to be apart of his life, just say so."

"What!" Mimi screamed loud enough for Taichi to hear. "We would never ditch Taichi. Tell us what you need us to do and we'll do it. Except if you say jump off a bridge I don't think _I'll_ be cooperating as well." She smiled.

"That's fine you aren't jumping off any bridges. Well, Sora and I are going to talk to him and most likely…" he mused, "I don't know, I haven't thought about that just yet! I just need you guys to get back to home base and tell Mr. Fujiyama the situation and Taichi's condition. He will be presenting us with a new mission today… take it."

Joe and Mimi nodded, walking away as though nothing had happened and they had never spoken to Taichi. Packing themselves into Joe's small green car they drove out the hospital tooting as they turned onto the main street.

Yamato approached Taichi with Sora at his side. "Hey sorry about that whole incident. We didn't mean to frighten you; we must have just found the wrong person. You look just like one of our friends." _'Really hot…'_

"Yeah. It's all right; I was getting a bit worried when you hugged me. Not to mention when you kissed me! Unless you just like walking up to strangers and kissing them?" He laughed. "Sorry I have forgotten your name."

"My name's Yamato Ishida. And this here is Sora Takenouchi." The woman smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Yamato, as it is to meet you Sora. I don't think I have introduced myself properly yet have I?" Taichi arched an eyebrow at Yamato.

'_Yes. I know exactly who you are, Taichi Kamiya. I have known you for around twenty years!'_ Yamato could only _wish_ he was able to scream it, without sounding like a fool. "No, you haven't." Yamato's thoughts repeated in the back of his mind like a CD player with the replay button jammed in.

Taichi began, "Well my names…" the black haired man wandered. "I just had a mental blank. Wow! Im so sorry I don't remember my name. I must sound so stupid!" Taichi's eyes widened surprisingly. "It's like I just had a hang over… I don't even remember my last name."

This was the perfect opportunity to convince Taichi his name was in fact Taichi Kamiya. "Well, remember that friend we were looking for?" Taichi nodded. "He was our dearest friend and only passed away a week ago, his name kind of lingers in my thoughts. His name was Taichi Kamiya. I have just been so confused lately you reminded me so much of him. So, since you can't remember your name why don't we call you Taichi Kamiya?" _'I hope this works.'_

Sora crossed her fingers behind her back as the man pondered. "That sound's great, it sounds similar to my real name… so do you guys live around here?"

'_Damn it! Um…'_ Yamato's quick mind shot into action. "Yeah. I live not too far away from here. I used to live in the same apartment as Taichi Kamiya, but now it seems I live alone."

The young man turned to Sora and laughed. "Oh sorry! I thought you two were a couple. Are you brother and sister?"

This time Sora answered, "No, no. Yamato and I have known each other since kindergarten, and unfortunately he was my neighbour all those years at primary school." _'This isn't as hard as it seems. We can say absolutely anything, and he'll have no idea what we're talking about. Poor Taichi…'_

Sora cleared her throat gazing to her left at Yamato. The blonde stirred, "Uh… hey Taichi? Would you like to come with us down the street for a coffee? Or maybe a bite to eat?" Sora nodded agreeing with Yamato's question.

"That sounds great. I do feel a bit hungry, are you sure you guys don't mind? I mean, you barely know me and you're offering me to join you for lunch. I really don't want to intrude." He cringed.

Yamato smiled and Sora awed. The blonde pat Taichi's shoulder shaking his head, "Don't worry about a thing. You look like you've had a bit of trouble, I think you could do with a good cup of coffee." It didn't seem hard, it can't be hard, but maybe it was just going to get worse.

* * *

"So…" Yamato sipped his coffee licking his lips. "Are you in a relationship with anyone Taichi? Children? Family? Do you have a job?" He didn't exactly know _why_ he asked this. Maybe just for the amusement of watching Taichi struggle, or just to see _how _he would answer.

"I don't have a girlfriend or anything like that. And as far as I know im unemployed, I was fired. As for my family… it's quite odd. Those two strange people are my parents… well so I thought. Maybe they are having a bad day too." He nibbled his sandwich and laughed. "I'm not remembering a heap today am I?"

'_Ok let's go over what you just said Tai. Of corse you don't have a girlfriend unless I had a sex change in the last three minuets. You have a job. You work for the FBI. And god damn it! Joe and Mimi your parents? Are you insane? They are only friends like Sora and I, and I highly doubt Mimi had a child when she was…'_ he did the math._ 'One! Oh god Taichi!' _Yamato nodded sculling his remainder of coffee due to the surprising answer Taichi had given him. Beside him Sora too was polishing off the remainders in her mug folding her arms across the table.

Yamato's phone rang. "Hello?" he answered cheerfully.

"Uh! Yamato? We have _bad_ news! I mean really, really bad news." Yamato held silent and Mimi who was screaming into the phone continued. "Well, let me start by saying. We are all dead, the _four _of us! You told us to accept the next mission Mr. Fujiyama presented us with, so we took it."

"Mimi, you seriously need to calm down. Anyway, continue." Yamato rest his elbow on the table tapping his lip.

"Ok let's look at it like this." Mimi, on the other end of the phone was pacing rather quickly around her office booth with a stack of papers in her hand. "Apparently in less then twenty-four hours ago a new murderer had been spotted somewhere in New York. He sniped three innocent people from the TCU building in the city square."

"Shit." That's all Yamato needed at this moment. A murderer and a dumbfound friend. "So what do you want me to do at the moment?"

Mimi threw herself back into her chair lifting her feet up on the desk sighing. "Well we can hold out for you, but Sora has no reason to be hanging around over there. Mr. Fujiyama has heard about Taichi and he thinks it's better if… you leave him."

Both ends of the phone were silent. Yamato yelled irritably and pounded his fist against the table, he, Sora and Taichi were seated at. "No! Look Mimi, im prepared to do whatever it takes to get him back. Tell Mr. Fujiyama I'll do it in my spare time. And tell him you know who" (he was referring to Taichi.) "Has nothing more to do with this. Count him out of this, I'll still take my place, and at the same time fill his. I told you I wouldn't give up on him… even if you guys will." He calmed towards the end.

"That's not what I said Yamato. Im just saying _Mr. Fujiyama said_ that it would be wiser to just leave him be. But hey, that's your business… You can't do it Yamato. You will crash and burn for the whole group if you try filling two seats with one arse! And in the nicest possible way im saying, you are going to screw yourself over by trying to help a goldfish remember."

Yamato gritted his teeth "Shutup!" Mimi's heart almost stopped. "Im sorry." Yamato's eyes flickered realizing how loud he had actually yelled at poor Mimi. "Ok. Fine, whatever you say. We'll find out soon enough _who _will crash and burn. Send my work and extra file back with Sora to my apartment." He ended the call, tucking his mobile back safely into his pocket.

The only noise from the table was Yamato's voice trying to follow through clearly. "Sora. They want you back at the _restaurant_" Sora knew he was only acting and doing quite a good job "And I suggest you go, _very_ quickly." Sora nodded and pushed out her seat.

"Well Taichi it was lovely meeting you, talk soon guys!" She darted off down the street.

Taichi stood though quickly interrupted by Yamato, "No! You stay!" he pointed at the chair.

He took his seat. "I just thought I might go, you seem to be under a lot of stress at the moment." Yamato shook his head. "Ok well if you're sure…" he changed the topic. "So you work at a restaurant?"

"Yeah." Yamato lied smiling happily to hear Taichi's bliss voice. "I work with your mother and father, not to mention Sora. They just called me to tell me… painful was on fire." _'That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever said!'_

"Painful?" Taichi arched his eyebrow smiling.

Yamato's quick thinking packed in again. "Yeah. Painful is my sandwich." He retrieved the sandwich from his pocket. "See? This is painful. I made him about three months ago." He stroked the sandwich "Do you wanna hold it?"

Taichi's laugh was more satisfying then his smile. "That's so cool. I never thought to give any of my foods names." He took the sandwich offered by Yamato studying the egg oozing out the sides. "Is the egg by any chance mushed in your jacket?" Yamato preferred not to answer rolling his eyes. "You're very different to a lot of people I've met. I haven't exactly come across anyone yet who has an egg sandwich with a name."

'_Neither have I.'_ He took back the egg sandwich shoving the mush into his pocket. Yamato's mind was beginning to ease unlike before when at any second he would have just popped the situation he was hooked in.

"Today has been a _really_ confusing day! I just tried thinking about home, but there's nothing there. Maybe I need to go for a walk and clear my head…" Taichi could be easily read through his eyes, and at that moment it was saying 'what's wrong with me? This guy must think im a spastic maniac' which was completely mistaken. "I can't thankyou enough for lunch." He picked five dollars from his pocket placing the note on the table. "Well… as I said. My head's a bit foggy today. I bet if I just walk around a bit, I'll suddenly remember what's going on." Taichi pushed back from his chair shoving his hands in both pockets strolling away with the slightest glance thrown back at Yamato.

'_Common, think stupid brain! What should I say? Do you want to come back home with me until you figure out what you're doing? No! Umm…'_ "Taichi!" the man didn't respond. Yamato covered his mouth with one hand lifting one leg over the other trailing deep into thought. _'Hmm…'_

_**Outside the hospital…**_

The blonde entered his convertible accelerating out onto the street. _'And I still don't know what to say!'_ Yamato scanned the streets for any sign of Taichi. _'Where would I be if I had no memory, no home, no family and no friends? No idea! Cause I haven't exactly lost my mind yet! Or maybe I am. And this is just a big dream!'_ Yamato pinched his skin screaming, "Ouch!"_ 'Nope, this isn't a dream.'_

He noticed a young man standing in a shallow waterfall flowing through a green field between two apartment buildings. The waterfall wasn't exactly a waterfall; it was more like a flight of stairs with a continuous water current flowing down to a centre pool decorated with water lilies, blue lights and ripples. On both opposite ends of the roads, were two freshly built apartment buildings set up around the centre city.

Yamato applied his shades; he looked pretty stupid wearing sunglasses as the sun was practically moving aside for the moon to rise.

His glance studied his outfit persistently, a keen eye out for any creases in his jacket, pants and assuring his shoes were still neatly tied. He stopped and stood on the edge of the fountain. Yamato stepped down the water-covered stairs until standing one step behind Taichi.

The black haired man knew of Yamato's presence but held his eyes down by the pool of water. "Fancy meeting you here." For seconds neither Yamato nor Taichi spoke. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Yamato still in deep thought of the day lifted his head and gazed over the pool. "It is… I was looking for you. I called out your name back at the table but it seems you don't respond to Taichi too well yet."

"Yet?" Taichi turned to meet Yamato's shades expecting his cobalt blue eyes to latch with his like a spiders web of truth. "What do you mean _yet_." He mused before asking. "Yamato?"

"Well it just so happens, I have a spare room back at my house. And well I never really got to talk properly to you; I was concerned one of my _new_ friends would be out in the cold night alone. I'll let you stay there for free, it's not like anyone will be living there anyway… if you want! I mean!" he stuttered. _'Crap!'_

"Don't worry, I get the point." Taichi laughed. "I figured you're gay."

'_What! Wait! Yes! But!'_ Yamato was as puzzled in his head as he was for words. _'Of corse im-! How dare you!'_ He only wished he could scream the statement you're gay too! back at Taichi. "Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't." Taichi's smile was so innocent Yamato forgave him at that second. "Im not usually interested in guys but I have to say, you are by far the hottest guy I've come across. But I would never exactly…" he took the time to think. "Go out with you… date like, it isn't right… well I don't see that in you."

"Uh." Yamato remained calm, but in his head he was loosing every sign of sanity. '_# &$! & & ! & (! &#!' _"Like I'd date you!" Yamato laughed. "For starters I wouldn't even come onto you." _'Oh yeah I would! I did just a few weeks ago before I figured out you were taking drugs!'_ "You never answered my question."

"Huh?" Taichi turned again to face Yamato. He pressed his lips together removing his hands from his pockets. "And you wouldn't mind?"

"Nope." The blonde remained silent after that, waiting for something more from Taichi.

"Well… if you don't mind or anything. I could do with a place to stay until I figure out what's wrong with me…"

His answer was none more then he wanted. Yamato removed his sunglasses and stepped down onto the same step as Taichi. The thoughts powering in his mind were telling him to run his fingers through Taichi's hair, it was just unfortunate he couldn't without looking strange. _'Well. First impressions aren't always the best…' _Before acting he turned to Taichi and clamped his wrist.

"What are you?" Yamato tugged on his arms sliding down the stream of stairs. "Stop! Yamato! Im gonna get wet!" the water splashed up around their pants.

"What's wrong Tai? You scared of a little water?" The black haired man laughed joyfully. Yamato now had both Taichi's hands in his pulling him with the current toward the centre pool. _'Goodbye beautiful work shirt.'_

"Yam-" Yamato fell back into the pool and Taichi fell forward cutting into his sentence. Water from all corners of the pool rushed together in a hurdling collision. The two were still under water. A big cluster of bubbles rose together and Taichi shot up. "Whoa!" He shook the water from his hair. "Im drenched."

Another heap of rapid rising bubbles floated on the waters surface. Before long the blonde burst up treading water. "I never realised it was so deep." He looked around at the pool with the same smile on his face.

"You know what?" Yamato looked up breaking his concentration. "Yamato is too long. I tried screaming your name out and I realised it takes too much time to say… you need a nickname." Taichi ducked underwater and burst up again sighing. "The water's cool yeah?"

"Refreshing! Just what I needed…" he felt soothed by the cool flow of water running down his back from the steps above.

"You know what? Back to the whole name thing." Taichi threw a handful of water into his face and hummed loud enough for Yamato to hear. "Hmm… its only fair I give you a name since you gave me one."

'_He is so… everything. Amazing… in every way he is like… hot! He can call me his pet dog if he really wants!' _Yamato wasn't sure if it was just him or the water getting to his head. Whatever it was, he liked it. "Well… not many people give me a nickname so it would be nice to have a new change… but I can't give any suggestions."

"Why not?" Taichi's clothes blobbed like jellyfish around him.

As for Yamato, his were just heavy and drenched, not to mention painful which was still in his pocket. "… Ok. I can't help because I want you to make it up, and no, im not coming onto you! It would just be a nice change I could have."

"Sorry. You're right. Im not too good on the whole name thing, but I'll try my best… what about… Yama?"

Yamato pulled himself up the side of the pool lending Taichi a hand. "Not exactly suiting for me. I mean it resembles my name but I just don't like it, no offence." Taichi squeezed the loose fragments of pants.

"You're right… what about…" his legs still dangled in the pool absorbing more water. "Mato?" Taichi just recapped on the name shaking his head. "Not even I like that one… I got it! Matt?"

Yamato's face seemed somewhat pleased by his suggestion. "I like it. Yamato was getting a bit old, and Matt sounds more enthusiastic." _'Taichi and Matt… it sounds perfect.'_ Taichi avoided eye contact rising to his feet after _Matt_.

Matt unlocked his car introducing Taichi to the passenger seat. "This is your car! And you're a chef?" Taichi's mouth dropped and eyes lit with awe. "So cooks like driving around in style?"

"Doesn't anyone?" Matt grinned sliding in his door. "Transportation is a necessity."

_**Matt's apartment…**_

The door swung open to some extent. "Say hello to your temporary home!" the furniture was neatly arranged; someone had obviously tidied the house. The tiles had been completely washed down from blood and the broken plaster and glass had been removed out of sight.

"Its so clean." Taichi dazzled with amazement latching his eyes on every object he could see. "Don't tell me you have a maid? Or am I looking at him?"

Matt nodded. "Yup. Im the maid! So no mess. The bathroom's upstairs. And I'll show you your new room." Matt switched on a serries of lights reaching a door at the bottom of the small flight of stairs.

A door was already opened and within a neatly made bed, tableside, television, lamp, wardrobe, dresser, drawers, air conditioner and two windows. The walls surrounding them were painted beige mixed with a light musk.

"This is your room. You can trash it, rearrange stuff, and paint walls, whatever you want. It's your room until you get back on your feet. Is it alright?"

The young man was still gazing around. He was practically speechless "You're just gonna give this to me for free?"

Matt arched an eyebrow and smiled, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you could sell this to someone. And you're just going to let me live in it. That's… no one would ever do something like that for anyone… why? Why are you doing all this for me and no one else?"

Matt swallowed and gazed into his eyes, "You just remind me of Taichi so much… and I'd do anything to have him back… perhaps you're just like a shell of him."

"Is that the only reason? Because I remind you so much of him?" Matt responded with a slight nod. Taichi's reaction was something you would expect from someone as decent as himself. "Well… im glad to look like someone you liked. Im just sorry I remind you so much of him."

"No, no! It's fine; really it's a good thing. He was the hottest guy that lived on this planet." '_I only wish he knew I was talking about him…'_

He laughed. "Really?" he seemed in some response honoured to hear a compliment like that from Matt.

Matt changed the topic, "Ok. So when at night you get tired this is where you come. If you want, you can sleep on the couch."A slow and pleased nod answered his statement.

_**Half an hour later… **_

Knock, knock, knock.

Matt's front door opened and standing there was the three he new best as his workmates. "Mimi? Joe? Sora? What are you all doing here?" Matt rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…" Mimi decided to answer. "We are all going out for dinner and you're coming, you bludger!" Mimi shoved past with Joe not too far behind chewing his knuckle, Sora still stood leaned up against the doorframe.

"Mum! Dad!" Taichi ran out from one of the rooms throwing his arms around Joe and Mimi. "What was wrong with you guys this morning? You were acting really strange." He arched an eyebrow focusing on his _mother_ and _father._

Before Mimi was able to ask 'what the hell?' Matt stood behind Taichi shaking his head. "O-oh! Son! Im so sorry about this morning, maybe I hadn't put my false teeth in and you misinterpreted my words." She _tried_ so hard to smile, but something in her head wanted to kill Matt more than anything.

Matt tugged at Sora's arm dragging her aside. His kept his voice low, "He thinks Mimi and Joe are his mum and dad. He just knows you as Sora. So you're nothing, we work at a restaurant."

"Yamato I kn-"

"Matt." He corrected with a sly smirk on his face.

* * *

Well. That went surprisingly better then I thought it would have! Amazing! Well, hope you all enjoyed so you must know by now what im looking for. **_REVIEW_** thanks a lot guys! 


End file.
